


3-爱情总是难以捉摸

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi





	3-爱情总是难以捉摸

曾经为了小事  
让世界毁坏  
也曾为了爱  
整天傻笑发呆

 

朴珍荣变得更内向了，总与别人保持距离，不再笑得那么开心自然，也不敢再对谁深入认识，装着他像个普通人一样。

父母问着他成绩那么好怎么会休学不念，他当然没和父母说学校发生的事情，他笑着说这个科系不是他想要读的，他想去自己真正喜欢科系，朴珍荣这个孩子从小就不需要担心，所以两个长辈也没多说什么。花了一年的时间考上别的学校的大二，因为课业有些吃紧，整个大二都在追上同学进度，他在班上认识的同学很少，大部分都是只有课业上的交流。

终于在大二最后一次考试，努力开花结果，他在众人讶异之下拿了班上第一，甚至交上的专题报告令教授赞不绝口，还登上学校的校刊，他实在是松了一口气，一整个学期紧绷到睡不好，一想到如果成绩不好惹父母担心该怎么办，还好这样的成绩可以交代了。

他们班的班级代表在学期开始的时候有特别找他，那时候有提到他的直属学弟的事情，可是被课业烦的焦头烂额，根本没有多余的心思去顾虑其他人，而这个学弟直到大二结束他才想起来，朴珍荣心想大三学期开始后再联络对方。

整个暑假朴珍荣都在打工，因为过去转学考花了家里很多钱，他从大三开始决定奖学金支付学费，另外生活费除了靠剩余的奖学金就是打工贴补，他特别喜欢这种忙到没办法思考别的事情的日子，也唯有这样他才不会感到寂寞，也不会再想起曾经住在心里的两个人。

等到开学，班级代表又找上了自己。

“啊珍荣呀，那个你还记得⋯⋯我之前提过的直属学弟吗？”

是有这回事没错，朴珍荣点了头。

“有空关心他一下，他去年在课业上有很大的问题，大二的课又多又难，你可能适时指导他一下。”

朴珍荣内心觉得有点不好意思，说了句一定会好好照顾他，班级代表一脸放心的离开。

当天回到家第一件事就是整理大二时的所有笔记重点，他想这样给学弟也够仁至义尽了，他原本想说拨个电话给那个学弟，没想到在通讯录上下翻了两遍，却找不到那个学弟的名字，到底是记错还是自己根本没登录，他也完全想不起来。  
他赶快在班级代表寄的讯息内翻找那个名字。

“啊是这个名字吧⋯⋯金有谦。”

朴珍荣特别发了讯息问班级代表大二学弟的课表，对方也真的给他找来，看了看明天刚好对方是八点的课自己则是十点，提早到拿书给学弟完就能先去图书馆温习课程。

隔天朴珍荣提着装满笔记的袋子，一早便到大二班级的教室外，看到长相俊俏的朴珍荣站在教室门外，大二的女生纷纷激动往外看，很久没被这样盯着，他更是羞红了脸全身不自在，随便抓了一个人讲话。

“学弟不好意思，我想找金有谦同学。”

那人回教室看了看便大声嚷嚷“有人有看到有谦吗？”

“我在这。”朴珍荣被身后传来的声音吓了一跳，ㄧ转身是个比自己高出半颗头、卷发的漂亮男孩，高挺的鼻子配上那双又大又亮的桃花眼、翘长浓密的睫毛、白皙的皮肤让他看起来好似混血儿，如此魅力的眼光瞬间让朴珍荣看傻了。自己直直盯着对方很久，发现自己很失礼，赶紧收回自己太过炙热的视线。

“啊⋯⋯你好，我是你的直属学长，朴珍荣。”

对方一听到朴珍荣的名字便露出灿烂的笑容，“学长好！”  
笑起来的样子特别的好看，朴珍荣还注意到他眼睛下的泪痣，脑袋瞬间闪过了他曾经深爱的两个人，同样在眼睛周围都有痣，一些苦涩窜上心头，不自觉的皱了眉头。

“学长⋯⋯？”

“我、这些笔记重点是给你的，希望对你有帮助！”一股脑儿的将手上提的袋子往对方怀里塞，朴珍荣慌慌张张的转身要离开，大男孩赶紧一把抓住。

“学长，可以留个电话吗？我怕我有些不懂的地方需要问你。”金有谦看到朴珍荣看着自己拉住他的手，有些不好意思红了脸后松开了手，头低低的拿出手机递给他。

也不知道怎么回事，朴珍荣内心在想着如何委婉的拒绝学弟，身体却反射动作的将手机拿走、输入进自己的号码，再面无表情的递还给对方。

拿到手机的金有谦又再次露出灿烂的笑容，眼睛笑成弦月，好看得动人。

待在图书馆的朴珍荣完全看不进书，满脑子都是金有谦的笑容，心脏跳的声音都怕被隔壁的人听见。烦躁的扯了扯头发，朴珍荣努力平复自己的心情，内心觉得自己离学弟离越远越好。

可是总是事与愿违。

“珍荣哥！”  
朴珍荣停住脚步，转身面对那个奶声奶气、不知道什么时候直接喊他哥的高大学弟。

“哥，好巧，我们去吃午餐吧！”  
朴珍荣才开口说了一句我便打断，拉着他直直出发自己的目的地，原本想说「我没空」三个字，结果后两个字只好默默吞到肚子里，低头被人牵着走、啊不、是拉着走。

“哥，想吃什么？”

“面。”

“好。”  
然后眼睛又眯成下弦月。

朴珍荣很努力对他冷淡，除了课业上的问题几乎不回他超过一句话，可是对方总是有说不完的话，就算只是得到自己嗯的单字回应也会开心到不行，从一开始的问课业、吃午餐到现在连晚餐都会一起吃，渐渐的走进他的生活中，刚成年的金有谦甚至提出要一起喝酒，但是显然喝酒这件事在朴珍荣心中留下很大的阴影，死活不肯答应，金有谦也是锲而不舍总是提起。

被将近一学期热情的骚扰，朴珍荣也开始有了变化，当金有谦讲着有趣的事情，朴珍荣会笑出小折子，偶尔也会对金有谦开个小玩笑，这个转变让小学弟更是亲近他。

“哥我都跟你说了！”  
“我可没说过我会说。”朴珍荣又露出那种让金有谦跳脚的表情。  
“喔——哥——”  
金有谦总是说着他有爱人，但是他却和那个人分隔两地，对方忙碌的生活渐渐的失去联络，他很沮丧，同时却很无助，他告诉朴珍荣渴望对方提出一些见解或是方法，但是对方露出的表情却比自己更是痛苦然后无止境的沉默，久了之后他想知道原因，他想更了解朴珍荣冷漠的外表下、真实的他。

虽然对方回给他一个拒人于千里之外的表情，就像是一开始。金有谦不想搞砸两个人的关系，只好适可而止。

 

「哥，说好了，你今天一定要来唷！」  
「知道了、知道了，有空就去。」  
朴珍荣挂掉电话，脸上还带着自己没注意到的满满笑意，他们相处在一起时，金有谦总是一个情绪来了就跳舞，瘦高的身材以及他较长的四肢跳起舞来特别好看，逗得他非常愉快。

 

今天是大二的表演比赛，有人唱歌、有人跳舞，而金有谦一身好舞蹈天赋，自然就选择表演自己的编的舞，朴珍荣看书看得差不多，收拾东西就准备离开。

众所瞩目下舞蹈组的冠军就是金有谦，在领奖的过程中也能感受到他的视线一直飘向朴珍荣，下台第一件事情就是奔向他，像只要奖品的大狗，朴珍荣开心的揉了揉他蓬松的头发，还忍不住送上拥抱。

“哥，等等我去完庆功宴可以住你那吗？”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“回不了家⋯⋯”  
金有谦平常是住家里，搭MRT的话大概要半小时。  
朴珍荣想到他会喝酒不禁担心了下，舍不得他路途遥远、太辛苦便答应了。去庆功宴前金有谦还拉了朴珍荣，在他耳边轻声说着“哥在家等我唷。”

朴珍荣觉得耳根子都快熟了。

 

接近午夜十二点，朴珍荣在房间来回踱步，他心心念念金有谦的状况，暗暗担心金有谦会不会喝醉被谁带回家，小学弟的条件优异多的人是喜欢他，说不定完全忘记跟自己的约定而感到沮丧。

突然他的手机响了起来，他急急忙忙的接起来。

“喂？”  
「珍荣哥～我在楼下～下来接我好不好？」充满撒娇的口吻，朴珍荣听得出对方一定醉的一塌糊涂，他连外套都没穿，匆匆忙忙地赶下去。  
金有谦靠在门上，身边没有任何人，嘴里还哼哼唱唱着什么，朴珍荣大喊了他的名字，小学弟转身看到朴珍荣，笑着走的歪歪扭扭将朴珍荣抱入怀里，不断喊着哥你最好了。喊得朴珍荣心都化了。

 

不过这喝醉小学弟可是折腾他好久，拉着他又是跳舞又是唱歌，告诉他上楼闹却死活不肯配合，直到最后闹累了才肯配合，不过上楼也是大工程，180公分的身材整个人都挂在朴珍荣身上，嘴巴还嚷嚷着什么哥好香，朴珍荣可费尽心力才将金有谦带上楼，当他把对方放在沙发上时，一个重心不稳就跟对方跌坐在一起，他想离开却被对方缠着不放。

“呀！金有谦你真的是！”

“哥⋯⋯我要放弃了⋯⋯”

“什么？”才从他的怀里挣脱出来，朴珍荣刚想臭骂一顿，对到眼却发现那双眼睛盈满了泪水。

“我放弃他了，三年多了⋯⋯我们的距离越来越远，太累了，我也觉得我不是那么爱他了。”哽咽着说完眼泪就这么一直滑落脸庞，长长的睫毛被泪水沾湿了，朴珍荣忍不住伸手拭去所有的泪珠。

朴珍荣忍不住想起当初的自己也是因为分离的爱人感到非常痛苦，唯一不同的是金有谦努力过了，而自己则是放弃努力的机会，但他又暗自庆幸自己是短痛，像有谦这样分离了三年，是不是每天都是那样的难受呢？

“哥⋯⋯怎么都没说话⋯⋯安慰我吧⋯⋯”  
看着对方挂着两行泪痕的样子很是心疼。  
朴珍荣承认从第一眼见到金有谦就是心动了，喜欢对方笑起来的样子，他的热情、孩子气还有对自己体贴的模样，每一分毫都深入心中。  
而那些情意，驱使自己将嘴唇凑上去亲了亲他的眼睛以及脸颊，小学弟没有反抗，眼睛眯起一半像是享受疼爱的模样，内心莫名的推力让他将唇瓣往下移，碰触到对方的嘴唇时，就如触电般朴珍荣赶紧退开，而再次对到对方的眼睛时，那双眼睛正睁得大大的，直凝视着朴珍荣。

“有谦⋯⋯”

“哥，安慰我吧。”  
下一秒朴珍荣被推倒在沙发上，对方的柔软的唇贴了上来，不像自己刚才的蜻蜓点水，是带有侵略性的吻，两个人的热度让朴珍荣觉得自己的唇快融化了，他呜咽着、感觉快喘不过气，察觉一切的金有谦适时的放过对方，用着额头轻靠在对方身上。

“珍荣⋯⋯我有反应了⋯⋯”金有谦抓住对方的手盖上自己反应热烈的下体，对方害羞的喘着气，小手却乖乖的继续摸着对方的下体，隔着裤子并不能解决金有谦的欲望，他低喘着在珍荣的耳边“帮我脱了吧。”

朴珍荣抿了嘴，有些紧张的冒了手汗，拉链拉下的声音和对方喘息的声音在房间内特别的放大，他的手轻柔的套弄着对方的肉棒，许久没有身体接触的朴珍荣在如此气氛下也有了反应，而对方的手也悄悄抚上去。

“啊嗯⋯⋯”  
在悄然之间朴珍荣下身的衣着被脱到脚踝边，两人的下身靠在一起套弄着，如此刺激的爱抚，敏感的朴珍荣口中不断泄出好听的呻吟。

“珍荣⋯⋯有没有可以润滑的东西？”  
被对方这么一问，朴珍荣慌张的看向四周，羞耻的咬了下唇指了指自己放在沙发旁边的背包。  
“里边有护手霜⋯⋯”  
金有谦长手一勾便取到了背包，没耗多少时间便在整齐的内层里拿到了水蜜桃味的护手霜，他挤了许多在手指上，在穴口涂了些便带着大部分的润滑探进去，而察觉到对方突然紧绷的身体，金有谦另一只手继续套弄着肉棒，分散去不适感。

“嗯⋯⋯有谦⋯⋯好奇怪的感觉⋯⋯”

“哥是第一次吧⋯⋯我会温柔的。”金有谦轻柔的吻着对方，而双手也完全没有停止动作，后穴也从一指增加到三指，肉棒的前端也渗漏着体液。

虽然是第一次真正的性爱，但身体敏感的朴珍荣在几般刺激下泄了，后穴也被拓展的既柔软又湿润。金有谦抽出了手指，而后穴的的空虚感让朴珍荣带有情欲的望向金有谦，那眼神看得金有谦下身更是胀痛。

“有保险套吗？”  
朴珍荣低着头摇了摇“直接进来吧……”

熟了的水蜜桃散发着甜甜的水蜜桃味，任谁都忍不住冲动想吃进肚。

金有谦将朴珍荣的双腿压到他的胸前，将自己的勃发的欲望朝穴口顶了进去，手指和肉棒的尺寸显然有很大差别，朴珍荣吃痛的喊出声。

“呜⋯⋯痛⋯⋯”奇怪的胀痛感让朴珍荣觉得是不是受伤了，如此不适感使他一直无法放松，整个人紧绷的很，而不断用力让后穴绞的紧，自然金有谦也感到有些痛。

“珍荣，放松。”而手则是抚上他软掉的下身。

“有谦亲我、亲我⋯⋯”朴珍荣因为方才的侵入脸庞被泪水沾湿，金有谦是第一次看到朴珍荣流泪，俯身亲吻着他试图让他放松，手中原本的欲望逐渐抬头，下体也不再被绞着痛，金有谦将深处的肉棒缓缓的抽出，再温柔的抽入，他四处顶弄想找寻最敏感的那块软肉，终于再几次抽插后，当他再次插入时，身下的人儿呻吟的声音高亢起来。

他找到了前列腺，金有谦听的那声呻吟欢喜，发猛的往弱点撞去。

“有谦啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯不行⋯⋯”

看着朴珍荣躬起身体舒服的表情，他恨不得每一下都操到最深的地方，让他用那甜蜜的声音向自己求饶。

“呜呜呜⋯⋯不行、啊⋯⋯”虽然是第一次的性经验，但是敏感的身体让他在前列腺不断的刺激下射了出来，高潮过后金有谦快速的抽插几下，顶在深处射了出来，然而小学弟体力还旺盛，把人带到床上再狠狠折腾了整个晚上，直到朴珍荣再也射不出东西、疲倦的睡了过去，才结束这疯狂的性爱。

TBC.

4000+

有谦篇铺陈较多（还有车  
预计会到下一集～绝对不是对谦谦特别好哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
